life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Episódio 1: Awake
Awake (em português, "Despertar") é o primeiro episódio de Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Foi lançado em 31 de Agosto de 2017. Sinopse Durante a épica noite na serraria assistindo o concerto da sua banda favorita, Firewalk, Chloe fica com problemas com dois homens após trombar e derrubar a cerveja em um deles. Inesperavelmente, ela recebe ajuda de Rachel Amber, uma estudante bem conhecida e popular da Academia Blackwell. Seguindo a fabulosa noite, Chloe acorda de manhã para uma família que está mudando logo antes de seus próprios olhos. Depois de um momento difícil entre a mãe dela e David Madsen, o novo namorado de sua mãe, ela se reúne com Rachel. As duas novas amigas decidem matar aula e embarcam em um dos vagões de carga do trem, indo a um ponto de vigia. Usando um binóculo público, Rachel, fica chateada com o que vê, insistindo a Chloe que deveria ficar bêbada. Roubando um vinho de duas pessoas do piquenique, as garotas vão para o Ferro Velho e Chloe confronta Rachel sobre sua mudança repentina. Após Rachel se recusar a responder e cair fora, Chloe se irrita e logo mais, descobre o carro destruído em que seu pai venho a falecer. A noite, ela encontra Rachel novamente, que revela que a mesma viu o seu pai traindo a sua mãe com outra mulher. Rachel rasga a foto de quando pequena junto com o seu pai e a queima em uma cesta de lixo público e em um ataque de raiva, chuta a cesta. Atingindo uma árvore e iniciando um incêndio florestal. Checkpoints *Serraria - Exterior (Prólogo) *Serraria - Interior *Casa dos Price - Andar de cima *Casa dos Price - Térreo *Sonhos *Campus da Escola *Escola — Laboratório de Dramaturgia *Trem *Mirante *Ferro Velho *Sonho *Ferro Velho - Noite *Mirante - Noite (Epílogo) Personagens Retorno de Personagens *Chloe Price *Rachel Amber *Max Caulfield (Mensagens de texto) *William Price (na sequência de sonhos) *Frank Bowers *David Madsen *Joyce Price *Nathan Prescott *Justin Williams *Sra. Grant *Diretor Raymond Wells *Victoria Chase *Evan Harris *Dana Ward *Hayden Jones *Motorista do Caminhão *Diner Cop *Warren Graham (foto) *Zachary Riggins (foto) *Trevor Yard (foto) *Logan Robertson (foto, carta) *Alyssa Anderson (foto) *Stella Hill (foto) *Brooke Scott (foto) *Juliet Watson (foto) *Taylor Christensen (foto) Personagens originais *Steph Gingrich *Mikey North *Eliot Hampden *Skip Matthews *Samantha Myers *Drew North *Travis Keaton *James Amber *Sera Gearhardt *DJ Stan Stanwick *Biker *Vendedor de camisetas *Damon Merrick *Cara escroto *Cara escroto 2 Músicas * "Are You Ready For Me" - Pretty Vicious (tocada na antiga serraria) * "No Below" - Speedy Ortiz (tocada no quarto da Chloe) * "Burning The Midnight Oil" - Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin" (tocada no carro de William durante primeiro sonho da Chloe) * "Through The Cellar Door" - Lanterns on the Lake (tocada quando Chloe Rachel escutam música no vagão do trem) * "Flaws" - Daughter (tocada quando Rachel inicia o incêndio florestal) Recepção * GameSpot - 8/10 * GamesInformer - 8/10 * GamesRadar - 4.5/5 * DualShockers - 6.5/10 * Gamer - 4.5/5 * Twinfinite - 4.5/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 * Reviews - 3/5 * PCGames.de - 8.5./10 * CGMagazine - 8/10 * WindowsCentral - 4.5/5 * GodIsAGeek - 7/10 * PushSquare - 8/10 * DarkZero - 8/10 * AttackOfTheFanboy - 4/5 * Gameblog.fr - 7/10 * PCInvasion - 7/10 * XboxAchievements - 8/10 * WeWriteThings - 9.6/10 * ComicsBeat - 9/10 * AppTrigger - 7.5/10 * JustPushStart - 8/10 * USGamer - 3.5/5 * IBTimes - 3.5/5 * PlayStationUniverse - 8/10 * CogConnected - 8.3/10 * NZGamer - 8.5/10 * Metacritic * OpenCritic Conquistas São onze Conquistas que o jogador pode ganhar na Steam, Playstation ou Xbox. Curiosidades *O título do episódio é derivado da peça teatral A Tempestade de William Shakespeare, do discurso do primeiro ato do Prospero, na segunda cena: "Acorde, querido coração, acorde". Você pode pegar esta conquista completando o episódio, sendo derivado da mesma citação. *A conquista "Eu vejo você viu" possivelmente é uma referência ao primeiro livro de leitura Eu vejo, você viu por Nurit Karlin *A conquista "O último unicórnio" faz referência a novela fantasia O último unicórnio do autor americano Peter S. Beagle de 1968. *Uma das conquistas que o jogador pode coletar no primeiro episódio se chama Dramatis Personae o qual faz referência a drama clássica. O termo, derivado do latim, descreve os caracteres (principais) em um trabalho dramático escrito em uma lista, geralmente apresentado no início do texto do trabalho dramático. *A conquista "Acorde coração", o qual o jogador recebe por completar o primeiro episódio, é uma referência a mesma parte da peça The Tempest, do qual o título do Episódio 1 é derivado. *O trem visto no inicio do episódio, contém escrito "1337" no lado. Isto é uma forma do "leet" sendo escrita usando apenas números. *Depois de completar o episódio, o cenário do menu principal é trocado para uma floresta em chamas, devido a Rachel Amber acidentalmente pôr fogo. Imagem do Menu Inicial thumb|center|400px|Cenário do menu inicial - Episódio 1 Videos Life is Strange Before the Storm - 20 Minutos de Gameplay - E3 2017 - Legendado em PT-BR Life is Strange Before the Storm - Trailer de Gameplay - Chloe & David - LEGENDADO PT-BR de:Episode 1: Erwacht en:Episode 1: Awake ru:Эпизод 1: Пробуждение Categoria:Episódios (Prequel) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm